Requiem
by Ilene
Summary: Chapitre unique, Spoilers OotP. Sirius est mort et Harry dévasté. Reprendra-t-il goût à la vie ?


Requiem  
  
Cette fic est un one-shot, c'est à dire un chapitre unique.  
Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Je ne  
gagne rien.  
Attention, ne lisez cette histoire que si vous avez lu Harry Potter et  
l'ordre du Phénix !  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la gorge sèche. Il pouvait encore sentir sur sa langue le goût à la fois amer et onctueux du sang. Le sang de Sirius. Le sang de son cauchemar. De son cauchemar ? Non...Si seulement... Si seulement ça pouvait être un cauchemar... Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller à cet instant précis et réaliser que rien de tout cela n'était réel. Mais ça n'en était pas un. Sirius était bel et bien mort et c'était sa faute.  
  
La seule personne sur qui il avait toujours pu compter était partie. La seule personne qui l'avait toujours soutenue s'était envolée en le laissant seul.  
  
Comment Sirius avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Toute sa vie, il avait été seul. Complètement seul. Ses parents étaient morts et la seule famille qui lui restait le haïssait. L'amitié était importante, mais elle ne suffisait pas. Il était seul. Seul avec ces chauchemars qui le hantaient à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit. Toujours, toujours, toujours...  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Harry avançait à pas lents. Quelques mètres devant lui, une longue boîte d'ébène sculpté menait la marche.  
  
Quelques trop rares personnes s'étaient déplacées pour assister à l'enterrement. L'ordre, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, les Weasley, Lupin, Hagrid lui, et quatre curieux. Trente personnes à l'enterrement d'un des plus puissants sorciers d'Angleterre. Trente personnes à l'enterrement d'un homme qui était mort pour la bonne cause.  
  
Lentement, doucement, les larmes commencèrent à noyer son visage. Des larmes de douleurs, des larmes de tristesse, des larmes de rage. Tant d'injustice. A quoi bon vivre, au fond ? Pouruoi se battre, pourquoi survivre ? Pourquoi s'acharner à échapper à Voldemort ? A quoi bon, puisqu'il n'avait aucune chance ? Si une simple et odieuse mangemorte était parvenue à éliminer Sirius, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Voldemort pour se débarasser de lui.  
  
Et de toute façon, il ne voulait plus se battre. Il n'en avait plus envie. Presque toutes les personnes qu'il aimait étaient là-haut, dans un havre de paix.  
  
Sauver le monde magique ? Pourquoi sauver un monde qui vous méprise ? Pourquoi sauver un monde incapable d'être juste ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi...  
  
_ Harry ?  
  
Dumbledore. Le vieil homme était tout ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père, à présent. Parce qu'il était là, il avait moins peur. Parce qu'il était là, il vivait encore.  
  
Mais le directeur finirait par partir, comme les autres. Et il se retrouverait seul, totalement et complètement seul.  
  
Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas son destin ? Tous les héros sont irrémédiablement condamnés à être seul. Et pour beaucoup, c'était ce qu'il était : un héros. Depuis ses un ans, le destin avait fait de lui un être seul.  
  
Il était le sacrifié, pas le héros. Ou peut-être les deux. Il était celui dont la vie a été prise pour en sauver tant d'autres...Pas prise au sens propre, certes, mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu...  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry...  
  
Toutes ces voix résonnaient dans son esprit, lui brûlaient les oreilles. Les voix de ses amis. Les voix de gens qui s'inquiétaient pour lui.  
  
Les merveilleux moments qu'il avaient passés avec ces gens lui revenaient en mémoire. Le quidditch, les vacances d'été, les cours de divination, le Troll, les voyages dans le Poudlard express...  
  
Peut-être que, tout compte fait, la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Parce que c'était la vie et que sa définition même impliquait qu'elle était superbe, magnifique.  
  
Parce que ses amis étaient là, il vivrait. Oui, Sirius était mort. Oui, il était dévasté. Oui, il avait un deuil à accomplir. Oui, il vengerait son parrain. Mais oui, la vie continuait.  
  
The end  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review please, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir...Dites-  
moi ce que vous en pensez ! ^^ 


End file.
